The Void of Our Childhood
by Lost Angel575
Summary: After so many years of ups and downs Roy and Riza have finally settled down. When their children start asking about their childhoods, will their pasts come back to haunt them? Royai mentions EdxWinry. Slight spoiler warning.
1. Too Many Questions

****

Too Many Questions

**AN:** I finally wrote another fanfic. This is not AU although Maes Hughes is still alive.

**Disclaimer:** Me no ownie FMA.

**slight spoiler warning.**

* * *

Riza was at home with her two little children Maes and Rebecca who was lovingly called Becky. The two curious children had been watching a game show and decided they should ask their much-loved mommy these personal and redundant questions catching Riza off guard.

"Ask your daddy when he gets home." said Riza as her two young children bombarded her with questions.

A few hours later

Roy walks though the door and takes off his coat before being bombarded by questions from his two and five year olds.

"Daddy where did you first meet mommy." asked Maes.

"Daddy how come you named me after Uncle Maes?" asked Maes.

"Daddy where do babies' come from?" asked Rebecca.

"Daddy how does ink come out of pens?" asked Rebecca.

"Too many questions! Ask your mom."

"Why are they asking all of these questions!" said Roy.

"I mean shouldn't their brains be fried by television and manga by now." said Roy.

"Roy, they're kids! More importantly they're our kids, and it's only natural for them to be curious." said Riza.

"Besides what did you expect when you named our son after Maes." said Riza.

"That's true." said Roy.

"At least you didn't buy him that camera he wanted last Christmas." said Riza.

"Yeah, or we'd never hear the end of it." said Roy thinking about the never ending camera flashes of Maes.

* * *

"Mommy mommy Maes pulleded my hair." whined Rebecca.

"Maes did you pull your sister's hair?" asked Riza.

"Yes." quietly said Maes.

"Then go apologize to her." said Riza.

"But mommy." said Maes.

"Maybe someone needs a time out." said Riza.

"No!" whined Maes.

"Then go apologize to your sister." said Riza.

Maes walked over to his little sister who was sitting on the floor crying her little eyes out.

"I sorry Becky." said Maes hugging his little sister and helping her off the ground.

"Let's go play." said Maes before running off to his room with Becky following.

"I love the way children forgive each other so quickly." said Roy.

"It makes you think why adults aren't so forgiving." said Riza.

* * *

Maes and Rebecca quietly returned to their parents in the den.

"Can we ask you those questions now?" asked Rebecca.

Riza looked at Roy who looked back into Riza reassuring eyes and sighed a "Yes."

"Where did you first meet mommy." asked Maes.

"I met your mommy at her house when I was learning Alchemy from her father."

"When did you fall in love?" asked Rebecca.

"That's easy, when I woke up the first night there and wondered down into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I saw a figure in the dark at first it scared the crap out of me, but then I flicked the light on and saw that it was a person." said Roy.

"Then your mom turned around and I swear I fell in love with her that moment." said Roy.

"That means you thought she was pretty." said Maes.

"Not pretty Maes, beautiful. Back then she had this cute short hair." said Roy.

"Mommy I like your hair long." said Rebecca.

"I like it long too." said Riza.

"Mommy why'd you grow your hair out?" asked Maes.

"Because I met a girl named Winry who convinced me to grow out my hair." said Riza.

"Uncle Ed's Winry." asked Maes.

"That's the one." said Riza.

"Yeah you guys have no idea how hard it was for your Uncle Ed to tell Winry he loved her." said Roy.

"Seriously one time I asked him if he loved Winry-chan and he completely freaked out and spilled tea everywhere." said Riza laughing.

"Was this before or after they were in a relationship?" asked Roy.

"Way before." responded Riza.

Maes continued the questions.

"Daddy how come you named me after Uncle Maes?" asked Maes.

"Because I have known Maes Hughes since our academy days and he's my most loyal and most trustworthy friend, even if his pictures are very annoying." said Roy.

* * *

"Daddy where do babies' come from?" asked Rebecca.

"Uhhh."said Roy.

'_How do I explain this without going into "uncharted territory".'_ thought Roy.

"Becky you know that babies come from mommy's tummies." said Riza.

"I remember when mommy got really big cause you were in her tummy." said Maes.

"You were born the same way Maes." said Riza.

"Daddy how does ink come out of pens?" asked Rebecca.

"In some pens there are balls that when you write they roll and ink comes out." said Roy.

"That's why they're called ball point pens." said Roy.

"There's a ball in here?" asked Rebecca looking at a pen.

"Yes, Becky there's a ball in there." said Riza.

Rebecca tried to take the ball part out of the pen.

"Becky don't do that you'll get ink everywhere." said Riza.

"Okay." said Rebecca putting down the pen.

"Mommy I have another question for you." said Rebecca.

"Ask away." said Riza.

"What was your childhood like?" asked Rebecca.

* * *

Roy looked at the blank look on Riza's face and decided that she probably didn't want to answer this question.

"Okay I think that's enough questions for tonight." said Roy.

"Time to get dressed for bed." said Roy.

"But daddy it's only nine." said Maes.

"Yes and I think nine is a great time to go to bed." said Roy.

"Awww." said Maes and Rebecca simultaneously.

After Roy put the kids to sleep

"Riza are you alright you don't look so well." said Roy.

"Yeah it's just I don't know how I'm going to tell them about all of the alchemy, the tattoo on my back, or how my mother died." said Riza.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell them everything." said Roy.

"Get your mind off of this you can think of this in the morning." said Roy leaning in to kiss her.

"Besides I'm hungry and I want some food." said Roy.

Riza smiled

"You're such a child sometimes." said Riza kissing him back.

**AN: **Another story yay. This took me forever to write, sorry for making some of you wait so long. I hope you enjoyed it the next chapter will be about Riza's childhood...but don't expect it until August, because I'm going on vacation and that means no laptop for a while. Anyway I'm planning 2 or 3 chapters next month, so hold on 'til then. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Five in the Morning

**

* * *

**

Five in the Morning

**AN: **Finally got out another chapter sorry I had a bit of a mix of jet lagg and writers block.

**Disclaimer: **I don't know if I put this last chapter or not, but I own nothing except the characters of Roy and Riza's children.

* * *

It was around four or five in the morning from what Riza could tell.

The sun had not yet risen, but the sky still glow a light blue which tinted the room. Riza loved this time of day it was calm and peaceful many creatures as well as people still lingered in their sleep.

It was too early to get up and too late to go back to sleep. Riza decided to check on her children before returning to bed.

Maes was fast asleep like his father. When it came to similarities between Roy and Maes the saying "Like father, like son" is an understatement. Especially when it came to their sleeping habits both slept like dead people, nothing short of an air horn could wake either up.

Riza went to Rebecca's room to find a bouncy little two year old already up and playing with one of her many stuffed animals.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" asked Riza.

"Playing with my doll."

"I can see that."

"I mean why aren't you in bed?"

"'Cause I wasn't sleepy."

"It's early you should go back to bed."

"But mommy I'm not sleepy."

"You don't have to go to sleep just stay in bed okay."

Rebecca laid back down on the bed. Riza pulled up the pink furry blanket that Rebecca liked so much and tucked the sides in before she kissed Rebecca on the forehead and started to walk out of Rebecca's room.

* * *

"Mommy!" said Rebecca.

"Mommy!" repeated Rebecca.

"Yeah." said Riza walking back into her room.

"I hungry." said Rebecca.

Riza lifted Rebecca out of her "big girl bed" as Roy called it.

"Why didn't you tell me before I tucked you back in?" said Riza.

"Because you didn't ask."

"Of course." said Riza.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Um pancakes no a donut no eggs no um I don't know." said Rebecca pouting.

"How about cereal." said Riza.

"Yay cereal." said Rebecca.

"Can I have my sugarrry one?" said Rebecca.

"Only if you don't have too much." said Riza.

"Okay." said Rebecca grabbing the biggest bowl she could find.

Riza laughed at the sight of her two year old holding a bowl half her size. Since Rebecca couldn't lift it she just pushed it near the table and tried to reach up and grab the cereal on top of the table.

Riza grabbed the big bowl and put it away much to Rebecca's discontent.

"Here use this smaller bowl." said Riza holding out another bowl.

Rebecca pouted.

"You can have more when you finish." said Riza.

"Okay." said Rebecca.

Riza grabbed the milk out of the fridge and poured it into the smaller bowl which was now filled with Rebecca's favorite sugary cereal. Rebecca hurriedly scarfed down the cereal and held out the bowl for more. When it came to appetite Rebecca definitely got Roy's genes.

She filled the bowl once again with the sugary cereal, but this time Rebecca wanted to pour the milk in herself. Riza could only predict a messy outcome to this, but let her anyway. Rebecca started pouring the milk in. "That's enough honey," said Riza when the cereal started floating in the bowl. Rebecca put her ear to the cereal.

* * *

"What are you doing." asked Riza.

"Shhhh...I'm listening." said Rebecca.

"The cereal's talking." said Rebecca.

"Yeah what is it saying." said Riza.

"I don't know I can't speak cereal." said Rebecca.

_'Of course.' _thought Riza.

Rebecca signalled Riza to come closer. All Riza could hear was a faint popping noise that seemed to entertain Rebeccca so much.

"I think the cereal is telling you to eat it." said Riza.

"Okay." said Rebecca picking up the spoon.

* * *

After Rebecca finished her cereal, Riza and her went back to bed. Riza was now tucking Rebecca back in again when she asked "Mommy can you tell me a story?".

"Okay, what kind of story do you want to hear?" asked Riza.

"One about when yous was little." said Rebecca.

"Um well when I was your age we moved into a vine covered house." said Riza.

"It had two stories and was partly made of brick."

"It was really big when I was as small you." said Riza tickling Rebecca which caused her to giggle.

"Did your mommy and daddy tell you stories?" asked Rebecca.

"Mmhhmn.

"Your grandma would tuck me in and tell me a story when I couldn't sleep."

"What about your daddy?"

"He was too busy working on his alchemy." said Riza.

"Why?" asked Rebecca.

"Because back then men would only work and women would stay home and raise children, cook, clean, etc."

"But you work mommy."

"I know, without me your daddy would be lost."

Rebecca giggled even at her age she knew it was true.

"Mommy, I sleepy." said Rebecca.

"Okay we'll finish the story tomorrow." said Riza kissing Rebecca on the forehead.

With in seconds Rebecca had fallen asleep and the sun had begun rising.

* * *

**AN: **Again I'm for keeping you waiting so long for this chapter. I went on vacation for two weeks and after I came bcak I had to read three books for my summer reading list all of which were over 300 pages each. I still haven't finished and school is starting in six days. We got our schedules and I found out that none of my friends have more than one or two classes together. I just hope I don't have to eat lunch alone. Anyhow thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review. F.Y.I I'm planning on having Maes in the next chapter for all of you Maes fans.

* * *

**Thanks:**

**demonalchemist5**

for my first review on this story.


End file.
